Elphaba's Favorite Game
by Gelphie44
Summary: Glinda decides to teach Elphie how to play Monopoly. This is my first attempt at a OneShot. Pairings: Gelphie


_**A/N: My first attempt at a OneShot and so I hope nothing is too rushed. I also got this idea because my friends and me always play monopoly. I love it because I always win…they on the other hand hate it. Hope you enjoy and please R&R!**_

Elphaba's Favorite Game

A howling noise could be heard across campus as wind swirled around causing the tree's to sway back and forth. The sky was dark grey in color and there was no doubt that rain would soon follow. All in all it was a pretty dreary day at Shiz University.

The weatherman had called for rain, keeping the occupants of room 304 in Crage Hall inside.

"Elphie…" Glinda whined. "I'm bored." The blonde bounced on her bed trying to gain Elphaba's attention.

The green woman seemed unaffected by the sudden storm outside. She had been planning on staying in all day and studying, so the rain didn't wreck any of her plans.

Carefully she lowered her book to cast a glare over to her girlfriend.

"Read a book or something." Elphaba said before resuming where she left off.

Glinda huffed. She didn't want to just simply read a book. That would bore her even more. Her plans to go out had already been wrecked by this disastrous storm outside. They were calling for a tornado warning and so all of the students had been forced to remain inside.

"But Elphie…" Glinda continued to whine. "I don't want to read a book." She was growing impatient every second that passed. She needed to do something fun and her girlfriend obviously didn't want to.

Elphaba sighed and once again lowered her book. "Well then do something else entertaining my sweet." The green woman smiled before returning to her book. This was going to be a long day.

"I know!" Glinda got up from her bed and walked over towards Elphaba's. "Let's play a game!" she bubbled as she sat herself down on her girlfriend's bed.

Elphaba felt the sudden weight on her bed before she even heard Glinda speak. She was growing annoyed.

"Glinda you know I do not like games. They are trivial and frivolous." Elphaba glared at the blonde. She was in no mood to play any sort of game. They had a test tomorrow in Physics that she needed to study for.

"Please Elphie." Glinda pouted and scooted her way closer to the green girl. "For me?" she batted her eyelashes.

Elphaba was not one to fall for Glinda's tricks anymore. "No." she stated.

Glinda was disappointed. "But Elphie." She continued to whine. "There's nothing else to do!"

"What kind of game did you have in mind?" Elphaba had no intention of ever playing any game. She just wanted to keep her girlfriends mind occupied.

"Umm…" Glinda tried to think. She knew that Elphaba had played most games with her and had hated them. There were only a few they hadn't tested out, Monopoly and Clue. She knew that Elphaba wouldn't be much for Clue though. It was too ambiguous of a game for the green woman's liking. "Well we haven't tried to play Monopoly…" Glinda ventured.

"Monopoly? I've never heard of that. What's it about?" Elphaba continued to act interested. She was really reading in her book again.

"Ooo! It's so much fun!" Glinda bounced up and down. "You can buy property and steal people's money if they land on your space. And if you own all three properties then you can buy houses and hotels and collect more money! The player with the most money at the end wins!"

Glinda waited for Elphaba to respond but when she didn't she figured her girlfriend must not have listened.

"Honestly Elphie," Glinda huffed. "I'm trying to tell you the rules of the game and all you want to do is read." Glinda pouted again.

Elphaba looked up when she heard her name being called. "Did you say something my sweet?" She asked innocently enough.

Glinda groaned. She wanted Elphie to pay attention to her and only her.

"I said that we are going to play Monopoly whether you like it or not." Glinda got up from Elphaba's bed and went over to her closet where her games were stashed.

Before Elphaba could protest Glinda had grabbed the game and started laying all of the pieces out on the rug in the center of the room. It was too late to say no now. She had to please her girlfriend. She just hoped that Monopoly wasn't a long game.

"All set!" Glinda cheered and motioned for Elphaba to come over.

The green woman sighed and slowly got up from her bed resigning to the fact that she would have to play a game.

"All right now you pick your piece!" Glinda cheered as she reached for the shoe.

"Pick a piece?" Elphaba sat cross-legged and looked over the pile Glinda was motioning to.

"Yes silly. You can't play Monopoly without a game piece." Glinda placed her piece at the starting position and reached for the money to divide it up.

"Oh." Was all Elphaba replied. She grasped the concept easily enough.

After a couple seconds of debate Elphaba reached for the thimble piece. Glinda noticed this action and immediately swatted at Elphaba's hand.

"Eww Elphie. No one wants the thimble." Glinda removed the piece for her girlfriend's hand. No girlfriend of hers would choose a thimble over any of the other pieces.

Elphaba sighed. She knew this was going to be a long game. Reaching for another piece, she picked out the iron.

"Is this acceptable?" Elphaba asked before placing the piece next to Glinda's on the board.

Glinda looked down and the piece Elphaba had picked and her nose scrunched. "I guess it's a little better." She accepted the fact that Elphaba would not choose any of the preferred pieces.

"Good." Elphaba replied sarcastically.

Glinda shot the green girl a glare that immediately shut her up.

After a couple more minutes the cash was handed out to each player and the property cards were in chronological order.

"Okay Elphie I'm going to explain this real quick so listen up." Glinda spoke in a tone that meant she wasn't joking. Elphaba figured she better listen so she wouldn't be lost throughout the entire game.

Glinda explained the rules again to the green woman until she finally grasped the concept.

Elphaba didn't want to admit it out loud but she actually liked the rules of this game. They were straight to the point. Player buys land, people land on land, people pay you money.

The game started and immediately it seemed Glinda was gaining the advantage. She had three more properties than Elphaba by the time they had passed go for the second time.

"Isn't this fun!" Glinda bubbled as she rolled doubles.

"Sure. Fun." Elphaba sarcasm picked right back up. She didn't like losing.

"Aww Elphie don't be like that." Glinda whined and then landed on boardwalk. "Ooo! I'm buying it!" She smiled.

"Why is that one so expensive?" Elphaba asked as she handed the property card over.

"Because it's the best one. If you land on it you pay me fifty dollars!" Glinda added the blue card to her collection.

"Fifty dollars?" Elphaba exclaimed. The most money she would earn off of any of her properties was twelve.

"Dearest it's only a game. Relax." Glinda reached for the dice again since she rolled doubles.

Another thirty minutes passed. Elphaba was becoming increasingly frustrated and Glinda was in danger of bubbling out of the room.

"I hate this game." Elphaba yelled as she threw two hundred dollars in Glinda's direction. The blonde had managed to obtain all four railways.

Glinda ignored Elphaba's comment and greedily collected her money. She was quickly wiping Elphaba's bank clean.

"We have been playing for forty-five minutes. When is this over?" Elphaba looked impatiently at the clock.

"Hold your horses. It will be over once I win." Glinda smirked.

"Can't we just say you win now and get it over with. I have no property Glinda. You are close to owning hotels on the whole right side of the board!" Elphaba motioned to the direction where boardwalk was located. She dreaded entering into that territory.

"Patience." Glinda leaned over and gave Elphaba a quick peck on the lips.

"Is it really that frustrating for you?" Glinda asked as she pulled away.

"Yes." Elphaba responded truthfully. She was losing terribly. She had already had to mortgage off two of her properties.

"Hum." Glinda pretended to ponder for a little while. "How about for every dollar you have to give me you get a kiss in return?" She wiggled with excitement. "Then it won't be so bad for you to pay me money."

"Glinda it is impossible to kiss you that many times." Elphaba remembered how she had had to pay Glinda almost one thousand dollars the last time she landed on one of her green squares.

"Really?" Glinda challenged.

"Really." Elphaba confirmed. "But that would make the game a little more interesting…" she led off.

"Definitely." Glinda smiled before kissing Elphaba again. She lingered a little longer this time.

"So how about every time I have to pay you, you give me one kiss. Not one kiss for every dollar." Elphaba figured this was a fair trade.

"But what if I have to pay you?" Glinda smiled. "What then?"

Elphaba hadn't really thought of that. Glinda hardly ever landed on her properties.

"Well I guess for every property of mine you land on I have to give you five kisses." Elphaba smiled. She knew the unlikely hood of Glinda landing on her property.

"Five? That seems awfully unfair." Glinda responded playfully. "How come you get five kisses and I only get one?"

Elphaba laughed. "Well if I do get five kisses then that means you get five as well. I'm not going to kiss myself now am I?" The green woman chuckled.

"I guess you're right." Glinda giggled. She now had a mission: to land on as many spaces of the green girl's as possible.

Once the two women had finally agreed on the rules, the game resumed. Elphaba was the first to roll. Thankfully she escaped Glinda's row of terror but still landed on her purple squares.

"Where's my kiss?" Glinda leaned closer. Elphaba had landed on her squares and it was all part of the compromise.

Elphaba complied and kissed Glinda quickly.

"I hardly call that a kiss." Glinda pouted.

"The rules say nothing about the length of the kiss." Elphaba teased her girlfriend.

"Aww Elphie that's just rude." Glinda complained. "How about if I trade one of those five kissers in for one big one?" she mused.

"I guess that is a fair trade." Elphaba smiled and handed the dice over to Glinda.

The blonde accepted the dice and hoped for a six. Then she would land on one of Elphaba's properties and receive a proper kiss.

"Damn it." The blonde exclaimed as the dice rolled a seven. She landed on her own property. There was no kiss for that one.

The game continued for a couple more minutes. Elphaba kept landing on Glinda's spaces and giving her quick kisses. She was running out of money and her property kept diminishing. Glinda on the other hand was thriving. She kept landing on community chest and drawing cards for free cash. Not to mention Elphaba kept landing on her property.

Elphaba rolled one more time and landed on one of the railways. She looked down to count her money and noticed she had one hundred and twenty left. She would have to mortgage off two of her remaining three properties to earn the money to pay.

Glinda noticed Elphaba mortgaging off her properties and frowned. How was she ever going to receive a proper kiss if Elphaba had only one property.

"Elphie I offer a compromise." Glinda looked to her girlfriend. "If we quit playing will you play another game with me." Glinda smiled innocently as a thought came to her mind.

Elphaba was intrigued. "What game?" She asked.

"Monopolize Me." Glinda replied while trying to keep a straight face.

"What's Monopolize Me?" Elphaba was confused. She hated Monopoly so why would Glinda be suggesting another type of the same game.

"There's no cash involved." Glinda scooted closer to her love. "There's no property." She smiled and inched closer. "And the is no dice to roll."

"That doesn't sound like much of a game to me." Elphaba replied.

Glinda smiled. She loved how oblivious her love could be at times.

"Oh trust me. It's a fun game." She leaned over and kissed the green woman on the lips.

Elphaba didn't pull back. She was sick of playing Monopoly and so she would do anything to get out of the situation.

Glinda deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Elphaba's waist. The green woman moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around her love's neck.

The two women continued kissing as Glinda leaned back and pulled Elphaba on top of her. The pieces and hotels flew off the board as Glinda came down upon them. The game of Monopoly was forgotten for the moment.

Elphaba pulled back and looked into Glinda's eyes before smiling. "Sorry about the game." She blushed as she noticed the pieces strewn everywhere.

"I like this one better." Glinda smiled and pulled Elphaba back down towards her.

Things heated up between the two fast and before they knew it Elphaba was tugging at Glinda's corset.

"Mmm." Glinda hummed into Elphaba's earlobe as she kissed the green woman's neck. "I love Monopoly."

Elphaba paused her actions for a moment and looked into Glinda's eyes confused.

"Monopoly?" The green girl questioned. How could her love still be thinking of Monopoly at a time like this.

"Yes. You are really good at Monopolize Me." Glinda smiled and rubbed Elphaba's back.

It all clicked into place now for the green girl. She knew what the word monopolize meant. She just didn't know that Monopolize Me meant to actually monopolize Glinda.

"I would monopolize you any day." Elphaba smiled before her hands continued their exploration.

"This is one game you win at." Glinda smiled happily as Elphaba moved her way towards Glinda's stomach.

"Finally." Elphaba smirked into Glinda's collarbone.

Monopoly became Elphaba's favorite game after that day.


End file.
